


Storm

by sear



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sena wants Shin, and he will have him dammit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sear/pseuds/sear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin's stony eyes were so determined as to almost become unseeing and that was was more than daunting, more than exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Oki, so this is my first fanfic in, well, ages, and my fist in the Es21 fandom. Don't be too harsh. It is also a whim and a fancy, and pure PWP smut. Sena probably comes off as OOC, but that is just my first attempt at him, and also a result of me being dead sick of some of the milk-and-water, waaaay uke takes on him I've read. I guess I just took the strongest determined!Sena and went from there. Anywho, I bring you "Storm", a ShinSena (...but kind of SenaShin) fic.  
> And – this is not lovey-dovey, peoples! It's not Ahiru, by a long shot, but it's nothing like the other ShinSena out there, it seems to me. (I blame lack of sleep.)

The feel of the game was electric, like shocks to his whole being. It was a storm breaking over them. In that storm Shin was lightning, strong, and fast and sure, and Sena found that he could not stop watching. Watching Shin. Sena already burned from their clashes, from when Shin had taken him down with that first Trident Tackle, from when he himself had leapt at Shin.

He had waited so long for this that sometimes it had felt like the waiting was a part of him. Shin had, in his first game against the Ojou White Knights, laid the foundation of the new Sena. Ever since then it had all been about American Football, and in the back of his mind, taking down Shin. Now that far off day had come. The game was on; Shin was going down. Not that he knew that yet. In fact he was preparing for the first Ballista attack. His stony eyes were so determined as to almost become unseeing and that was was more than daunting, more than exciting, more than arousing. It was like gasoline on Sena's fire and Sena blazed. He had never been this hot before. Not outside of a game or practice, since ordinary Sena was too timid for that, but not as Eyeshield either because... this was Shin, and Shin was special.

Sena had always given his all in Deimon's games. God knows Hiruma wouldn't have stood for anything less. But this was more, this was not only for their common goal, this match was for himself. He wanted Shin. Their rivalry demanded he beat him, and he would. The fascination he felt for his strongest rival, the attraction he normally suppressed and probably would bury after this game, demanded that Shin be his. He normally controlled that attraction but now it raged loose and he did not care. He was too fired up and turned on to care even if it showed right now.

"Set Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut" Takami called, but to Sena's ears his voice faded. His focus was set on Shin, because Shin was in motion, barrelling towards him, unstoppable, save that Sena would beat Shin and Shin would be his.

* * *

 

Sena hit the ground hard, and rolled a few paces, then laid there, stunned. His nose was filled with the scent of grass, wet dirt and his own sweat. His mouth tasted coppery and flat. Blood. His heart still beat as though it was trying to tear open his chest. Everything hurt.

Moments passed. Sense returned to him, enough sense to get up and scream out their victory, to wordlessly roar that Deimon had won, that he had surpassed Shin and that Shin was his.

* * *

 

They celebrated their victory, all high on that sweet rush. If this was what winning the semi finals was like, how would winning the finals be? Not as good as this, Sena mused, nothing could quite measure up to this. No other team could quite measure up to Ojou. No other team had Shin, and no other quarterback would have been able to use him as well as Takami had. The closeness of the victory still excited him; since Shin was strong Sena had had to work for his success. In one desperate stroke of genius he had passed and surpassed Shin. All of this brought him back to his current situation. Shin seemed to have disappeared.

Sena didn't even take the time to change before he went, after a quick look around he guessed Shin had already left. Not too much time had passed since the end of the game, he was still tired, but none the less he ran. It was the only way to catch up – if he knew Shin at all the linebacker would be running home. Sena still had adrenaline left, excitement that fizzed through his veins at the prospect of the confrontation ahead of him, the thought of what he would do.

Finally he could see Shin, who was jogging home at a steady pace, sports bag slung over his shoulder. (Was that even human? Sena would certainly never run home voluntarily after such a tough game.) The fire in the pit of Sena's stomach blazed again with a sudden want. It had almost died down with the satisfaction of winning, but now the hunger and need was back. Sena sped up, running hard until he had almost caught up.

"Shin-san!" he called out. Shin stopped and turned.

"Kobayakawa Sena?" he said, with the barest hint of a question in his voice. Sena smiled at that, his ability to somehow get to Shin. His smile was still Eyeshield's smile. Timid, ordinary Sena who was afraid to want anything had no place here, this desire would only scare him. The Sena who had taken down several Amefuto Aces was in his element, though. He let his eyes burn into Shin's and stepped directly up to him, not stopping until they were toe-to-toe. Shin looked a little confused. He was tired, Sena realised, with a sheen of sweat on him and dark eyes just a little wider than usual. Though the last part might be due to Sena's startling proximity. The path was deserted, but Sena still grabbed Shin's hand and dragged him off to the side, through some bushes and behind a tree.

They were still so very close together, and it was heady to be this close to Shin. Without the scrutiny of several thousands of spectators he allowed it to affect him and felt heat pooling low in his stomach. Deliberately he ran his hands up Shin's strong arms, over his shoulders to tangle in his shock of black hair. He pulled down slightly, and Shin bent without resistance. He could smell Shin and feel the heat radiating from the other boy. He breathed in deeply against Shin's throat and ran his lips up to Shin's jaw and then along his jaw line until he found the wildly flickering pulse. He sealed his mouth over that spot and sucked, flicking with his tongue. He heard Shin's breath stutter, and the sound went straight to the pit of his stomach, making his erection throb.

Sena leaned back and looked at Shin who was staring wildly at him, a slight flush to his face. Sena smirked and leaned back in. He ran his tongue over Shin's pulse point again as he dropped one hand and very lightly stroked the other's hardening cock. Shin tensed.

"I want you, Shin. Say that I can have you," he breathed into Shin's ear. Shin didn't answer, so Sena stroked him a little more firmly through his pants. This time those slim hips twitched forward.

"Yes," Shin said. Again the fire that had burned within him since the beginning of the game flared. That simple word, 'yes', was all he had waited for. He pressed himself against the heat and hardness that was Shin and engaged him in a brief, open-mouthed kiss.

Sena dropped to his knees in front of Shin and pulled his pants down over his hips. Shin's erection sprang free. It was quite large, flushed dark with arousal and glistening at the very tip. Sena licked lips still wet from the kiss and softly took the head in his mouth. Shin stayed still. Well, that would not do, Sena thought and smoothed his hands over Shin's hips, then suddenly fisted his cock with one hand and caressed the balls with his other hand. Sena looked up and met Shin's gaze, his face was flushed and his eyes were impossibly wide, glazed over with either shock or pleasure. Still looking Shin in the eye Sena started sucking at the head of Shin's erection and working his hands over his shaft and balls. Shin's eyes grew wider still and his mouth fell open. Then he gave a muffled moan, as if he was trying to stifle it.

Sena smiled around the cock in his mouth, then set about to make Shin moan again. It felt like power to take Shin down, take him apart like this. Soon he had the other boy writhing above him, and moaning continuously. Then in one, smooth movement he took the other boy deeper and sucked harder as he flicked his tongue along the underside of Shin's shaft. Shin froze, muscles tensed to the point of breaking and Sena felt Shin's cock start to throb. Lightly Sena scraped with his teeth and Shin came, with a short, sharp cry.

Sena swallowed through Shin's orgasm, the allowed Shin's softening length to slip from his mouth and stood. This time Shin leaned down by himself down to lick Sena's lips. Sena sucked Shin's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues tangled. One of Shin's strong hands traced down Sena's spine, settled at the small of his back and pushed his hips forward. Sena felt his painfully constrained erection press against a hard thigh and couldn't help but to buck forward and groan into that hot mouth. Shin's free hand got busy with the laces to Sena's pants and then slipped inside to wrap, warm and slightly calloused around Sena. Everything whited out.

"Kobayakawa Sena. Look at me," Shin said. Sena did, he had not even realise his eyes had fallen shut. Shin started moving his hand, his thumb ghosting in circles over the sensitive head. Sena's eyes fell shut again, and he bit his lip against the torrent of sensation. The hand stopped.

"Look at me," Shin all but growled. When Sena did he started moving his hand again, but faster with more intent and, all the while, looking Sena straight in the eye. Everything save for Shin's hand on his cock and Shin's dark eyes boring into his disappeared for Sena. Pleasure washed in waves over him and he suspected he was probably making some kind of sound, but it didn't matter because he was coming. Finally the tension that had mounted in him since the start of the game broke. He went boneless with blissful pleasure.

Still riding that high he took Shin's slightly sticky hand in his, and brought it to his face. Wetly he licked away the mess he had made, keeping eye contact. He took a step back and righted his clothes.

"Shin-san."

He bowed and turned, running back to the arena, light as air.

fin

* * *

 

((The ending sucks. Thus I bring you silliness as an apology:

Outtake. After, AKA, the next time Shin and Sena met.

Shin: "Kobayakawa Sena. Will there be more incidents like the last one?"

Ojou, Deimon, random people go all googly-eyed and then : "What is he talking about?"

Sena gives a good impression of a deer caught in the headlights, jumps several yards back and starts stuttering and bowing: "Eheheheh! I didn't... we weren't..." Then, collecting himself: "H-Hai!"

Shin: "Good. But this time I will be the challenger...!"

...))

* * *


End file.
